The New Kid in Riverdale High School
by Zahir890
Summary: A new kid has arrived in Riverdale High School and meets Archie and some of his friends. See how the new kid's first day in school turns out in this one-shot. Enjoy ;).


***Trumpets are being blown and I soon arrive.***

 **Me *saying happily*: Hello. Everybody. Welcome to my first ever Misc. Comic one-shot and I hope that you will enjoy it.**

 **The Mysterious Voice: Everyone's gonna enjoy it indeed.**

 **Me: Yep. By the way, can't you just come right now rather that lurking around yourself hidden?**

 **The Mysterious Voice *sternly*: No Bloody Hell Mate! Not until this one-shot ends.**

 ***I sighed.***

 **Me: Anyway, thank you all very much for supporting me by reviewing and liking my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

 **The Mysterious Voice: And Zahir890 does not own the Archie Comics. It belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Me: And so now without any delay, let's get this one-shot started. Oh and by the way, I'm gonna make an announcement after this one-shot ends.**

 **The Mysterious Voice: Enjoy reading mates.**

The New Kid in Riverdale High School.

A young boy, with yellow hair that has bangs which covers his forehead and has blue eyes and he's 15-16 years old, is looking at the high school in awe and is standing outside the gates of the school. The school is a big building and it shows its name Riverdale High School and its established year which is 1941.

" _So this must be the school eh? Huge and historical. Wow!"_ The young boy thought in awe.

The young boy then took a breathe for a moment.

" _Okay. Stay calm mate. It's your first day in school. You can do this._ " The young boy said to himself, " _You can bloody do this mate._ "

And then the young boy passes the gates and began walking towards the school. However, while on his way, he has already got attention as the students looked at him in awe with some girls' chest already beating fast. They began whispering to each other about him:

"Is he a new student? Looks like a really cool dude."

"Oh My God! He's so handsome and hot!"

"Cool! Another new student in Riverdale High. Just look at his hairstyle! Bangs covering his forehead!"

"Let's meet him now!"

"Whoa there! You can't just meet him instantly. Give him some space."

The young boy just couldn't help but sigh, smile a bit and did a light scratch on his cheek as he continues to walk towards the school building. He is in awe upon seeing around outside.

" _This must be nearly like a park._ " The young boy said in awe.

After looking around for a while, he then entered the school building. Upon entering, he then suddenly met a teacher. The teacher is skinny and aging and sports an extremely prominent nose and tufts of curly white hair at his temples (but is otherwise bald). The teacher is in awe upon seeing him.

"Hmm...I have never seen you around before." The teacher said before asking curiously, "Are you the new student?"

"Yes I am." The young boy smiled before asking, "What's your name if you don't mind?"

"Professor Flutesnoot is the name. Pleasure to see a new kid in here. And yours?"

"Well my name is..."

 _Few Minutes Later_

 _Class:_

In the class, many students are chatting about several things but mainly about the new student.

"I heard that a new student has transferred here gang." A lovable, orange and red headed 16-year-old boy name Archie Andrews said in excitement.

"New student? Kinda a bit half interested." A boy, who is wearing his trademark beanie with both a round and square pin, has black hair and black eyes and his name is Jughead Jones, said as he is eating a sandwich.

"Yeah. All you are interested is food and food." An attractive girl, who has long black hair and black eyes and her name is Veronica Lodge, said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that I was not interested."

"Well any ideas as to what the new kid looks like?" A boy, who has black hair and eyes and his name is Reggie Mantle, asked.

"No idea but Nancy told me about the rumors of the new student coming here." A girl, who has blonde hair and blue eyes and her name is Betty Cooper, said, "But she told me that she heard some girls saying that he is good looking."

"Good looking? Ha! We'll see about that."

"Whatever. Let's give the new dude a big welcome, gang." Archie said happily.

"Yeah." Jughead agreed before looking at the other side and said, "Miss Grundy is here by the way."

Archie then saw a teacher, who has white hair and her nose has been identical in appearance to Jughead Jones' nose, her figure just as slim as his and her name is Miss Grundy, entering the classroom. Archie, Veronica and Reggie immediately got back to their seats. Miss Grundy approached her desk, looks at the students and said:

"Good morning everyone. Today, a new student has arrived here so before I begin the class, please welcome him with the respect he deserves cause it's his first time here. Understand?"

The students nodded.

"Very well then." Miss Grundy said, "Boy, you can come in now and don't be nervous."

Pretty soon, the young boy entered but when he entered, most of the students' jaws drops in shock, mainly the girls. Even Reggie and Jughead couldn't believe whom they are seeing.

Silence occurred for a moment before the young boy said:

"G'day mates. The name's Zack Roger, coming from the Land Down Under. I hope to have a great time here."

" _No wonder. His accent is recognizable._ " Archie thought in awe.

"Welcome to the school!" All the students said cheerfully.

"Well then Zack. For now, you can sit at the left middle-back corner of the seat." Miss Grundy smiled before saying, "And Archie Andrews. Once the class is done, show him around the school building."

"No problem." Archie said. He just right now couldn't believe his luck and he's really excited that he can get to chat with him.

Zack then sat on the seat Miss Grundy gave. Once he sat, Miss Grundy then began her English class but, to be honest, most students aren't really paying attention. Most of their attention is about the new student, Zack Roger. Some girls groaned a bit as they wished that they could have been the ones to show Zack around the building instead of Archie Andrews.

 _1 hour later:_

After the class finished, Miss Grundy left and Archie approaches Zack.

"It's time I guess." Archie smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." Zack smiled back as he stood up.

And so Archie and Zack then both left the class. Some girls groaned and sighed while the boys wished that one of them could have been selected instead.

"What's the matter Jughead?" Veronica asked, "Feeling impressed now?"

"Kind of you can say that." Jughead admitted, "Not only that, he's from overseas!"

"How can this guy be so good-looking?" Reggie asked and scowled a bit, "He must have dyed his hair!"

Most of the students looked at Reggie with a scornful expression on their face upon hearing what Reggie just said.

"Reggie! That's not nice you know." Betty said sternly, "Especially saying about a new boy who just joined this school!"

"Have some manners!" A boy said.

Reggie immediately realized his mistake and then apologized:

"Okay Okay. Sorry. Looks like I've gotten a bit carried away."

"Anyway. It will be interesting to know about this new guy." Veronica said before asking, "Got any idea what they are talking about?"

"No idea." Betty sighed before smiling, "But it will be great to know about him from Archie."

 _Outside the classroom:_

While Archie is showing Zack around the school building, they have a chat.

"So which part of Australia have you come from?" Archie asked.

"Sydney, New South Wales mate." Zack said.

"Wow! Sydney! Pretty cool there. I always wanted see some amazing places, mostly the Sydney Opera House."

"Have you ever been there?"

"Well...Not kind of really. I'm been here in Riverdale since I was born."

"Ah. I see."

"Maybe I should take you on a tour around Riverdale one day if I have the time."

"Looking forward to it even though I already know some places."

Archie got a bit surprised.

"Later explanation mate." Zack said before asking, "You must be Archie Andrews right?"

"Yep that's me. Good ol' Archie." Archie said happily in which Zack chuckled a bit.

They then talked for a while as Archie continues to show Zack around the building.

"So. What made you transfer to Riverdale?" Archie asked curiously, "Family job?"

"How the heck do you bloody know that, mate?" Zack asked in surprise.

"Well that's the very main reason for guys to come or leave and switch schools or move to other countries. I saw guys and girls who arrive here or left the school mainly because of this reason."

"I see. Yeah, that's one of them and also, a special reason."

"Special reason?"

"That's for later explanation."

"Well that's two later explanations now."

Zack chuckled a bit while Archie scratched his head. He then suddenly remembered another thing to ask.

"So Zack. What sports do you play?" Archie asked, "Riverdale High has got plenty of sports to offer like American Football, Tennis, Soccer, etc."

"Soccer as a defender and baseball as a batter and guarding the first base." Zack said.

"Wow! Cool. I'll definitely inform the coach about this but you have to first have to show your skills to the coach to get accepted first."

"No problem mate. There is one sport I also play which is really popular in our country but kinda unknown in yours."

"And what's that may I ask?"

"Cricket mate."

"Well it will be interesting to see how you play this popular sport of yours once you get settled down in here as well as in Riverdale."

"Yeah mate. And also I could do this."

Zack then threw some wild hard punches in the air, mainly hooks and uppercuts, for a few seconds. After he finished, he looked at Archie to see that Archie is in awe and amazed.

"Wow! You know boxing as well. Awesome dude!" Archie said happily and in excitement before looking at Zack's knuckles, "You sure have some pretty hard crackling knuckles."

"Thanks mate. Learned it from Australia for self-defense." Zack said.

"But that's still awesome. I don't even know how to pack a punch."

"Come down mate. You will eventually."

"You think so?"

"I hope so."

Archie nodded in excitement and decided to take a break from talking for a while. It looks like to him that he has now known a bit information about Zack. Archie continues to show Zack around the building while they chat about random and funny things.

 _20 minutes later:_

"Archie Andrews!" A voice called out.

Archie gulped upon recognizing the voice as he and Zack turned around to see is a heavyset, no-nonsense man, who dresses in fairly old-fashioned principal clothes, including wearing pince-nez eyeglasses perched on the tip of a vermiform nose and a tiny wisp of a toupee, looking at them.

"Archie. After showing him around the building, could you please come to my office?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Archie said meekly.

The man nodded before he left.

"Is that Principal Weatherbee?" Zack asked, "Real name Waldo Weatherbee?"

"Yes." Archie nodded before he quickly looked at him and asked in shock, "And how in the world do you know his name?"

"I will tell you later mate." Zack smiled and winked.

"That's the third later explanation you know."

"If you really wanna know, then how about after school?"

"Okay. Sure. Can't wait to hear it."

Zack smiled as Archie is almost finished showing him around the building.

 _10 minutes later:_

"Hey. Thanks for showing me around the school building." Zack thanked.

"No problem dude. It was really amazing to get to know you and show you around this place." Archie smiled before saying, "I better go to the Principal's office now or the Bee is gonna be mad at me."

"You call him Bee?"

"Well yeah. Sometimes just for fun."

"Ah I see. Well then, see you later."

"Yeah. Later."

And so the boys went in their own separate ways.

 _5 minutes later_

 _Principal's Office Room:_

Principal Weatherbee is working on his paperwork stuffs when he heard the knock of the door.

"Come in." said.

In comes Archie, who is sweating a bit. He thinks that he must have done something troubling again, though at most times he has been framed. Archie approaches the principal.

"Have you done showing him around the school?" asked.

"Yes sir." Archie nodded before asking, "So what did you bring me here for?"

then took a breathe before saying:

"Sorry that I called you here suddenly when you were showing the new fella around. It's just that...this new student somehow reminds me of one of the old student."

"Really?" Archie asked in awe and also sighed in relief.

"Yeah. You looked really even more surprise by the way Archie."

"It's because he told your name correctly to me just by looking at you."

Weatherbee's tiny wisp of a toupee perpetually went up upon hearing what Archie just said.

"He...He knows my name even before I introduced him?" Principal Weatherbee gasped in a bit of shock.

"Yep." Archie nodded, "Pretty surprising eh?"

"Very surprising and interesting. It's really strange that a new student can know my name in an instant."

"Yeah."

"Archie. Do one thing then. After the school ends, do tell him to come to the principal's office. You can come too if you want."

"Sure. No problem."

"Archie Andrews. What are you doing here?" A voice asked sternly.

It's none other than Miss Grundy, who is carrying a bundle of papers and put them down on the principal's table.

"I called him after he was done touring the new student around." Principal Weatherbee said.

"Oh." Miss Grundy understood.

"It's just that this new student kinda reminds me of one of the past students."

"And he even knew his name just by looking at him." Archie said in which Miss Grundy gasped, "And also even before the principal introduced himself."

"Is that so?" Miss Grundy asked, "The principal is not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Archie and Principal Weatherbee asked, bracing themselves for another shock.

Miss Grundy took a breathe before saying:

"He even knows my name and the custodian's name. Even before we introduced ourselves."

Principal Weatherbee and Archie gasped.

"Egad! He even knows your name?" Principal Weatherbee asked in a bit of shock.

"As well as Mr. Svenson?" Archie asked in shock, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I ain't kidding boy." Miss Grundy said as she shook her head, "I wanted to ask him how he knows our names but I thought I will safe it for later."

"Well you better save it for later cause I told Archie that to bring the new student here after the school ends." Mr. Weatherbee said.

"Oh. Okay. Speaking about the that, the bottom part of the papers are all about the new student."

"I see. I'm also making the schedule and the arranging of the equipment for the new student."

"Good."

"Uh. Is it okay if I can leave now so that you can mind your own things?" Archie asked.

"Oh! We haven't notice you for a short while." Miss Grundy said in surprise.

"Yes you may." Mr. Weatherbee nodded, "And remember that to bring him here once the school ends."

"Yeah I know. See you after school."

Mr. Weatherbee and Miss Grundy nodded as Archie exited the principal's office room. Once he left, they began to do the paperwork regarding the new student but they can't help but wonder. How does the new student know their names even before they introduced themselves?

For Archie, he is really excited as he can't wait to tell his friends as to what he talked about to the new student, Zack Roger. He is also really excited because of what's gonna happen after school.

" _I can't wait to know more about him._ " Archie thought and is getting excited but manages to not to get too over-excited.

 _10 minutes later_

 _Classroom:_

"Wha...? I can't believe it!" Betty gasped in disbelieve.

She, Veronica, Reggie and Jughead are in awe when Archie told them about his talk with Zack. There are many information that really surprised them.

"How does he even know their names?" Veronica gasped.

"Maybe he has seen them at the Pop's?" Jughead suggested.

"I don't think so Jughead." Archie said, "The Bee said to bring him to his office after school and also allowed me to comes as well."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Reggie whined, "Why only you?!"

"Well he called me and I told you what happened and therefore he told me to come with him after school."

"Oh Man."

"Ain't we got any time to talk to him?" Jughead asked.

"I don't think so cause he is new around here." Archie said, "But I'll see what I can do. Don't worry gang."

"I have full fate in you pal."

The gang smiled at Archie before Reggie asked:

"Time for a topic change I guess?"

Archie nodded as he told them about his chatting with Zack about a different topic: Sports. After he told them about it, Reggie got freaked out a bit.

"This...This guy does boxing?!" Reggie gulped.

"Yeah. He has got some pretty hard knuckles." Archie said.

"Well then Reggie. Good luck on playing pranks on him and get yourself a pretty black eye." Jughead chuckled a bit.

"Hey!" Reggie growled.

"That's cool." Veronica whistled a bit.

"But doesn't he play American Football?" Betty asked.

"I doubt it. He never told me about it." Archie said, "Maybe he doesn't play that given that he has come from overseas."

"I agree. There are some sports which are popular in some countries but barely known by other countries and vice versa."

"And one of them is cricket. Very popular in his country but kinda unknown to us."

"Hmm. Interesting." Reggie said.

"But soccer is played all around the world." Jughead said.

"Yeah and he also plays that and baseball. He can be a good addition to our soccer and baseball team but he has gotta show his skills to the coach first."

"I know. I already told him that. Just give him some time to settle first." Archie said.

The gang nodded.

"I can't wait for us to have a talk with him." Veronica said in excitement.

"We all are." Betty said.

"But when?" Reggie asked.

"Like Archie buddy said, he will try to arrange it for us to have a chat with him." Jughead said.

"Yep. But don't worry, I will tell you more about him when I see him after school but we shouldn't really get too over-excited gang." Archie said in which they nodded.

 _Outside the School Building:_

Zack is walking around the area, just exploring and having a sandwich. He is awe upon seeing the sight of it. He then noticed some girls giggling a bit before seeing him and waving their hands in which Zack meekly waved back. He then sat on a bench when he heard a voice:

"Already getting popular eh?"

Zack then turned towards the direction of the voice to see several students approaching him with a smile on their faces: a nerdy teen, a muscular boy with his girlfriend and an African-American couple.

"Uh...Not really." Zack said as he scratched his cheek lightly.

"Well d-uh. You are, man. You are really popular." The muscular man smiled, "New students always become popular for a while."

"Not all the new students big buddy." The nerdy teen said, "But this new student can be popular for a while. I mean look at him. He's really good looking."

"Yeah. The moment he set foot, everyone looked at him with brightening eyes." An African-American boy said.

"Wait. You were there when I just entered?" Zack asked in surprise.

"Not him. Me, my big buddy and his girlfriend were there but I guess you didn't see us." The nerdy teen said.

"I guess so."

The six of them laughed a bit. After a while, the African-American girl said:

"Anyway, welcome to Riverdale High School and we hope that you will have an enjoyable life here."

"Isn't it always exciting to see a new student?" The muscular student's girlfriend asked smiling.

"D-uh. Of course!" The muscular student said happily.

"Yeah. We have also some foreign students there but they mainly come from Canada, Asia and Europe." The nerdy teen said.

"And now we have someone from Oceania." The African-American boy smiled before asking, "Maybe that's why you are popular?"

"I give it a 50%." His girlfriend chuckled a bit.

"I give a 50% against." The muscular student's girlfriend said and laughed a bit.

The five of them laughed a bit again while Zack couldn't help but put his hand at the back of his head and smiled a bit.

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves." The nerdy teen realized before introducing himself, "I'm Dilton Doiley."

"D-uh. Our genius little buddy." The muscular student smiled before introducing himself, "I'm Moose Mason by the way."

"The best athletic student in this school."

"I'm Midge Klump." The muscular student's girlfriend introduced herself.

"Nancy Woods." The African-American girl introduced herself, "Reporter and editor of school newspaper, 'The Blue and Gold'."

"Whoa!" Zack said in awe.

"Chuck Clayton." The African-American boy introduced himself, "Artist."

"Well nice to see you all mates. And I think I've seen you in class when I first entered."

"Yeah. That's true. I wanted to come to you but Archie took you to take a tour around the school."

"Any first impressions?" Nancy asked smiling.

"Yeah. It was bloody great." Zack said.

"Well you're gonna have a lot of fun here, our Aussie friend." Dilton said happily.

"Thanks."

Silence occurred for a moment before Zack asked to Chuck:

"So you say that you're an artist?"

"Yep." Chuck said before asking, "Why? Are you an artist too?"

The five of them looked at him with great interest.

"Not really. I can just draw people's faces." Zack said.

"Nice." Dilton said in awe.

"Can you show me one right now?" Chuck asked in excitement.

"Chuck! Let him settle down first." Nancy said in a bit of stern voice in which Dilton, Moose and Midge chuckled a bit.

"Sorry."

"Oh yeah. What's your name by the way?" Midge asked.

"Zack Roger." Zack introduced himself.

"D-uh. Great to see ya Zack buddy." Moose said happily.

"So Sorry Zack. Chuck is always interested in arts and cartoon arts." Nancy apologized.

"That's alright. I'll show you one, Chuck mate, when I settle down." Zack said.

"Okay. Cool." Chuck said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everyone smiled at each other before Moose asked:

"D-uh. So...what sports do you play?"

Zack then told about the sports he plays in which everyone is in awe ("D-uh. Boxing? Wow!" Moose said in awe). Although Chuck and Moose are a bit sad that he doesn't play American Football, they understood because they know that he comes from the country where American Football is not known. Then they chatted with Zack a lot of things and slowly became friends with him. Zack really enjoyed the talks and chat with them. He also hopes that he can have a great time in Riverdale.

 _3 p.m_

 _Inside the classroom:_

As the clock strikes 3 and the bell rings, many students began to rush outside. Zack packed his bag and also began to leave. Archie saw this and told to his friends:

"Gang. Zack's leaving and I have to take him to the principal's room. I'll see you outside soon."

"Okay buddy. Good luck." Jughead said.

Veronica, Betty and Reggie nodded. Archie then rushed towards Zack and called:

"Hey Zack!"

"Oh hey Archie. What's up mate?" Zack asked as he turns to look towards Archie.

"The Bee told me that after the school ends, I'll have to take you to his office room."

"Is that so? Let's go then I guess."

Archie nodded as the boys began to walk to the principal's office room.

"Oh and they say I can also join them." Archie smiled before asking, "Is that okay with you?"

"Well since the school already ended, I don't mind mate since you also wanted to know those 'later explanations' right?"

"Yep and thanks by the way."

"No problem."

 _Principal's office room:_

Mr. Weatherbee and Miss Grundy are discussing something while they are patiently waiting. Then they heard a door knock.

"Come in." The principal said.

Enter Archie Andrews and the new student, Zack Roger.

"Well if it isn't the new student?" Miss Grundy asked.

"Yes. That's me." Zack said.

"Well then. Could you please come forward a bit?" The principal asked, "As for Archie, remain here if you like but step back a bit."

The boys nodded as Zack went forward while Archie went back a bit. Silence occurred for a few minutes.

"So your name must be Zack Roger right?" Mr. Weatherbee asked while looking at a paper.

"Yep." Zack nodded.

Mr. Weatherbee then looks at the new student:

"Before we get into some stuffs, can I ask you a question? It might be a bit personal. I hope you don't get bothered by it."

"Sure. What is it?" Zack asked curiously.

Silence then again occurred for a moment in which Mr. Weatherbee tried to ask the question but failed, probably he is a bit scared to ask the question. Miss Grundy sighed and stepped up.

"Well we just want to know that how do you know our names even before we introduced ourselves to you?" Miss Grundy asked before saying, "We were kinda really surprised and we actually wanted to know."

There is some silence yet again but then Zack chuckled and giggled a bit which caught Archie, Miss Grundy and Mr. Weatherbee by surprise. Zack then cleared his throat before asking:

"I'm pretty sure you know the name 'Chris' right?"

"Chris? Of course. There are some current student in which their names begins with Chris." Miss Grundy said.

"Not the current ones. The former ones."

"Oh."

"Well I doubt that we may remember." Mr. Weatherbee said as he looks at the computer, "There were so many Chris names. It may take time because the old data get replaced by new data very often."

"You don't have to see it on the computer." Zack said, "I got a clue that I can show you."

Archie, Miss Grundy and Mr. Weatherbee are a bit puzzled as Zack opened his bag, took out a picture and gave it to the principal. Archie, Miss Grundy and Mr. Weatherbee looked at it curiously.

"What's that photo about?" Archie asked curiously.

"See for yourself mate." Zack smiled.

Archie, Miss Grundy and Mr. Weatherbee then looks at the photo closely. Suddenly, Mr. Weatherbee then saw someone in the middle row on the left side of the photo and gasped:

"No...No way."

"What's wrong, Weatherbee?" Miss Grundy asked.

"That's...That's Chris Roger!"

Archie and Miss Grundy are in shock!

"Roger?!" Archie asked in shock.

"That's right mate." Zack smiled.

"Hey. Is that me?" Miss Grundy asked in awe as she points at the photo which also shows a younger version of her being a teacher before she recognized herself and said happily, "Hey that's me indeed!"

"What?" Archie asked in a bit of shock.

"Oh Yeah. I'm here as well in this photo." Mr. Weatherbee said happily as he points at the photo which also shows a younger version of him being the principal.

Archie then looked at the photo again for a while before asking:

"So if you two are in the photo and you somehow recognized that Chris Roger guy, could it be that...?"

Archie gasped before looking at Zack and asked in a bit of shock:

"That he is your father who attended this school? The Riverdale High School?"

"Yep. Now you are getting it." Zack smiled.

Archie couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He is so shocked and in awe that he is speechless and has no idea what to say.

"No wonder I was thinking that you look very much like him." Mr. Weatherbee said in awe, "Not completely but still..."

"There's Mr. Svenson as well." Miss Grundy said in awe as she points the photo which shows the younger version of Mr. Svenson."

"Is it okay to explain from the beginning about those later explanations if you don't mind?" Archie asked pleading.

"Sure mate." Zack smiled before explaining, "Well my Dad was a former transfer student in this school coming from the Land Down Under."

"Ah. Now that I remember, I remember that he had a mix of light and rough Aussie accent." Miss Grundy smiled.

"That's right. After he graduated from here, my Dad went back to Australia and got married and soon I arrived in this world. My Dad has really talked a lot about you two to us."

"He did?" Mr. Weatherbee asked in awe before crying happily, "Wonderful!"

"Whoa!" Archie said in awe.

"After I was done with my primary school stuffs, one of my uncle who is living in Riverdale called my Dad and asked if he can come by to help him on some property stuffs. Not only that, my Mom found out that the company she is working with also has its operation in Riverdale." Zack explained.

"Cool!"

"So we had a discussion with our relatives and since my Dad studied here and told us about it, I thought it was worth giving a shot to study here and plus, he even knows some places. We agreed to it and our relatives and company employees had sent out best wishes to us. So we came here and my uncle and her wife helped us settle down within a few days with my Dad giving me a tour around Riverdale although he needed a map cause some places have change. And some after the tour, here I am few days later."

Archie, Miss Grundy and Mr. Weatherbee are left in awe but they are really excited.

"Did he take you to this school during the tour?" Miss Grundy smiled and asked in excitement.

"Yes of course." Zack said, "But to be honest, he was a bit worried that you two might had already left the school."

"But we are still here." Mr. Weatherbee smiled.

"It's really amazing that your Dad still remembers The Bee and Miss Grundy." Archie said happily, "Not to forget Mr. Svenson as well."

Zack nodded with a smile while Mr. Weatherbee couldn't help but have his happy tears coming out from his eyes.

"Zack. I would really like to meet your Dad if I can." Mr. Weatherbee sniffed happily, "Just a good old days meeting chat."

"It would be really amazing to see your Dad again." Miss Grundy said happily.

"Awesome! Really awesome!" Archie said happily.

"Well saying that." Mr. Weatherbee smiled as he stood up and shook Zack's hand, "Zack my boy. Welcome to Riverdale High School and I hope that you will have a great time here just like your Dad."

"Thanks." Zack smiled.

Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody smiled at each other before Miss Grundy smiled:

"Well my boy. It's time to get your schedule and equipment ready for you."

Mr. Weatherbee nodded as he and Miss Grundy are back to nearly finishing it while Archie looked at Zack and smiled. This is probably his first time in the history that he has met a student whose parent was a former student in this school.

 _45 minutes later_

 _Outside the school:_

Zack and Archie have exited the school through the gates. Zack is carrying a bundle of books.

"Whoo! I never thought that we would be the last ones to leave." Archie said as he stretched his arms before asking, "Are you some kind of trouble? Let me help."

"That's alright mate." Zack said as he kneeled down and put his bag and began putting the books one by one, "But you can if you want. Thanks for the help."

"Anything for my new friend."

Archie then began to help Zack put the book of Zack's bag. Zack thanked him again and stood up, carrying his bag.

"I trust that, after what you witnessed, you won't go and spread it around like a mad boy and put me in an awkward situation won't ya?" Zack asked.

"What? No!" Archie said, "I swear I will not tell anyone but my friends and family, if that's okay with you. I will also tell them that this information will be absolutely kept in silence within ourselves."

"If you can do that, then I have for no problem."

"Thank you."

Zack nodded with a smile. Archie then thought of something before he asked:

"Uh Zack?"

"Yeah?" Zack asked curiously.

"I know this is sudden but is it okay if you can come to my house tonight? Maybe someway around dinner or before that?"

"Sure mate. Why not? But I'm gonna need the..."

"I know. I've written it down. Here it is."

Archie then took a paper from his pocket which contains his address and number and gave it to Zack. Zack looked at it.

"I'll be sure to give you a call if I find any trouble." Zack said.

"Of course! Give me a miss call and I'll be sure to save your number." Archie said.

"Sure."

"And I would like to meet your parents someday, especially your Dad after what I just heard."

"Okay. I'll see if they can have the time to meet you."

"Thanks a lot Zack!"

"Your welcome mate. Anyway, I will see you later then. Gotta get back home if I have to come to your house tonight."

"Okay then. See you tonight Zack."

"Yeah. See ya mate."

And so the boys went into their separate ways, different directions. For Archie Andrews, he is really excited that his friends will have a chance to meet him and talk with him tonight at his house. So he's rushing to his home to make arrangements while he is calling his friends. While he is calling his friends, a number appeared on his mobile and he just answered the call to confirm it and recognized the voice. After he realizes that it's Zack, Archie thanked him before canceling the call and saving his number.

For Zack Roger, he smiled as he knows that his life in Riverdale is just the beginning after what happened after the school finished. Taking one last look at the school building, he then began to walk towards his home to get himself ready to go to Archie's house tonight.

 **Me: Well then. That brings the end to this one-shot.**

 **The Mysterious Voice: And now here I come!**

 ***'He' then enters in style, jumping from the dark where there are no lights. That 'He' is none other than Zack Roger.***

 **Zack *saying happily*: G'day mates! What's up?**

 **Voice: May I join as well?**

 ***Another boy enters which is none other than Archie Andrews.***

 **Me *smiling*: Welcome here Archie.**

 **Archie *smiling*: And welcome to the Archie Comics fanfic, our author pal.**

 **Zack: So by the way, what's the announcement you wanted to announce?**

 **Me: The announcement is that I won't be writing the rest of December as so many events are coming up but I will be back in the first or second week of January, starting with a Mermaid Melody one-shot.**

 **Zack: So this one-shot is the last fanfic you write in 2016.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. Another year has passed by. It has really been a wonderful 2016. Thank you all for supporting me by liking and reviewing my other stories and I hope you do the same thing in this one-shot. And if you want to keep up with the updates, you can follow and/or favouriting me.**

 **Archie *smiling*: Have a nice, good vacation pal.**

 **Me *smiling*: Thanks Archie. Well then, until we meet again...**

 ***Lights are turned on as the casts of my one-shots, including this one, and stories of 2016 are there, waving their hands happily and smiling.***

 **The Casts *waving their hands happily and proclaiming*: AN EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND AN EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Me *waving my hand happily*: And also until we see each other again in 2017, please review and like this and my other stories. So See You Later in 2017! Farewell!**


End file.
